The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Salvia plant botanically known as Salvia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsalmysty’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Guadalupe, Calif. during June 2012. The objective of the breeding program was the development of a Salvia cultivar having a dark flower color and an upright-compact growth habit.
The new Salvia cultivar was the result of a self-pollination of Mystic Spires Blue Improved ‘Balsalmispim’ U.S. application Ser. No. 15/530,700, concurrently filed application, characterized by its light violet-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated self-pollination during June 2013 in a controlled environment in Guadalupe, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2013 in Guadalupe, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.